Blood and Chocolate
by AikoInuzuka
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day to all of the HidanKakuzu fans. Warning: Lemon and strong language


Blood and Chocolate

AikoInuzuka

**Author's note: **** Hello everyone, Himitsu here,****I realize that it's the day after Valentine's Day but I didn't have time to post this last night, so I'm posting it today. Hope you like it.**** Btw, this has nothing to do with chocolate…**

**Pairing: HidaKuzu**

**Rating: M for language among other things…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Blood and Chocola****te" (movie) or any of the mentioned characters. If I did, all of them except Pein and Konan would be flaming gay.**

Over the year or so that they had known each other, Kakuzu had gotten to know Hidan really well, better then he would have _liked_ to know him. Kakuzu had spent the past year cleaning up after his insane, ritualist partner who insisted on daily thirty to sixty minute rituals that usually involved Hidan brutally stabbing himself and everything that came within a thirty foot radius. Kakuzu had never been _afraid_of blood (after all, he was a member of the Akatsuki), but cleaning up after him had gotten him pretty sick of the red stuff. After the blood came the raging one hundred and two degree fever accompanied with Hidan's bitching for more of this and more of that and why the **hell** he cut off the hot water in the middle of his shower. Lucky for him, this happened everyday. Such were the joys of having a bat-shit insane priest for a partner.

So far, the day had progressed as usual, except for one small detail that everyone _seemed_ to have noticed. Hidan seemed to be a bit… well… nicer…then he usually was. Not by much, but he was still nicer. For one thing, he didn't complain as much when Kakuzu came to clean up hid blood that stained everything Kakuzu laid his eyes on. Sighing, he picked up the still bleeding and unconscious zealot and placed him carefully on the blood stained sheets. '_Stupid fucking Jashinist. Can't he do his goddamned rituals outside so I don't have to clean up after him all the fucking time?!' _Kakuzu thought angrily.After seeing that Hidan was in bed and resting, Kakuzu went together the usual hoard of cleaning supplies needed to get the blood off of everything. He returned several minutes later to find him up and in the shower. "Dammit all Hidan! Why the FUCK are you out of bed?!" Kakuzu pulled back the shower curtain and glared at the stark naked, pale ass Hidan.

"Shut the hell up Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, showing his partner a blood covered middle finger. "I'm covered in head to toe in fucking blood! What does the hell does it look like I'm doing?!"

"You're wasting all of the hot water! It cost fucking money for hot water!"

"Goddamn money whore! That's all you care about isn't it?! You and your FUCKING MONEY!"

"Shut the fuck up Hillary! Money is tight as it is without you making me spend more on more fucking hot water!" Inside Kakuzu's however, it was a completely different story. '_NO YOU STUPID __FUCKING JASHINIST! DON"T YOU REALIZE THAT I'M THE ONE WHO REALLY CARES ABOUT YOU!' _But Kakuzu didn't want anyone to know, unlike Deidara and Tobi, who could be heard doing god knows what every waking moment of the day.

Hidan shot Kakuzu an icy glare. "HILLARY?!"

"Yes! HILLARY!" Kakuzu pulled Hidan out of the tub and dragged him back toward the bed. "Your sorry ass needs to stay in bed. You have a fucking one hundred and three degree fever! STAY IN BED!"

"Are you my fucking mother?! I'm not a goddamn child Kakuzu!"

"You're acting like one!" Hidan made to stand up and face his partner, but Kakuzu pushed him against the wall, pinning his hands against the wall. Their faces only a few inches apart, Kakuzu growled threateningly. "Spoiled. Fucking. Brat."

Hidan smirked. "If I'm a fucking brat then you'll have to punish me," Hidan paused and lowered his voice so Kakuzu had to lean foreword to hear him. "mommy." He finished, smirk growing larger.

Kakuzu let out another low growl. "I don't want to hear another word from you, you fucking pussy."

Hidan continued to smirk. "Last time _you_ checked, I didn't have a pussy. "

Kakuzu growled. "You know good and damn well what I meant Hidan!"

"Do I?" He looked at the scarred man and started to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" Kakuzu said dangerously.

"Make me!" He challenged, sticking his tongue out.

Kakuzu kissed Hidan roughly, tongue and all. Pushing the priest against the wall, he opened hid cloak and slowly moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen. He picked the silver haired man up and laid him carefully on the now crimson sheets. Kakuzu gently nudged Hidan's thighs apart and kissed his hard and seemingly neglected member gently at first, then rougher.

Hidan gripped his partner's shoulders, nails digging into the larger man's shoulders. Hidan let a low, husky moan escape his lips. "Nyaaaaa….."

Kakuzu pulled away, grabbing the small bottle of the bedside table as he did so. "Come on Hillary…" Kakuzu coaxed, spreading the clear liquid on himself then his partner. He crawled over top of him and in, waiting for Hidan's response.

Hidan pushed back against Kakuzu, letting him know that he was ready.

Kakuzu moved slowly, trying to coax his little 'Hillary' to move with him.

Hidan moved in time with his partner's thrusts, allowing himself to let out a loud groan. "F…faster…" Hidan panted, mind lost somewhere between reality and pleasure.

Kakuzu obey his wishes, slamming into the silver haired man with renewed intensity. "Louder H…Hidan…" Kakuzu groaned, taking hold of Hidan's erect member and pumping in time with his thrusts.

Hidan arched his back and clung to the larger man as he came into Hidan. Reaching his own height of pleasure moments later, he released himself over Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. "You're still a fucking brat…" He whispered.

Hidan grunted in response, letting his exhaustion take over. He curled against Kakuzu's chest and let the miracle of sleep fill him.

**Author's note: I've always been bad at endings… I really need to work on them… **


End file.
